TwLiTE
by Hitto
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN La historia de Crepúsculo desde otro punto de vista el de Bella Swoon. Si eres fanático de esta saga entra para reir un rato. Si odias a Crepúsculo, esto te va a encantar. link a la historia original en mi perfil
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes así como el libro crepúsculo, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

Autor de la parodia: Yo simplemente traduzco esta historia, acá le spongo un link al perfil del autor: evansmommy, cuya historia está en Scribd. com (link en mi perfil)

* * *

**Prefacio**

He pensado mucho en cómo me gustaría morir. Y esto será, probablemente, lo más perfecto a lo que pueda llegar.

Iba a tener una muerte noble; salvando a mi novio y su familia -quienes ya estaban muertos- de una segunda muerte ... o al menos de una buena paliza. ¿Cómo es posible ser más noble?

¿Y el sujeto que estuvo a punto de matarme? Era un sádico loco que iba a filmar todo para que mi novio, no-muerto, y su familia puedan ver por sí mismos lo verdaderamente noble que yo era.

El asesino se acercó a mí sonriendo, y yo le sonreí de vuelta... directamente hacia la cámara, susurrando ... "Edward, te amo" con la cantidad justa de nostalgia, valentía y abnegación.

Edward Sullen era para morirse. Y eso fue exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

* * *

**En esta semana subo el primer capítulo ;)  
**


	2. Primera vista

Ahora sí! primer capítulo!

* * *

**1 Primera vista**

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanas bajas. Estaba soleado. Era hermoso. Era Phoenix maldita sea. Una de las más impresionantes ciudades del mundo. Teníamos buen clima. Claro, yo era tan pálida que me freía como una salchicha en una parrilla después de sólo cinco minutos, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que la ciudad de Phoenix era increíble. Todos los niños eran cool. Llevaban ropa moderna. Phoenix tenía todas las tiendas más cool.

Obviamente soy demasiado madura como para preocuparme de usar "ropa moderna", pero necesitas saber que los chicos en Phoenix se visten con ropa moderna. Si no lo sabes, ¿cómo puedes entender todas las grandes cosas que yo estaba renunciando al salir de Phoenix? Phoenix era "todo eso", o al menos así lo llamaría si es que la mujer que escribe mis diálogos un fuera prácticamente de mediana edad.

Pero, volviendo a la parte de dejar Phoenix, eso es exactamente lo que yo, Bella (que significa "belleza, belle, hermosa") Swoon estaba a punto de hacer. Cambié todo lo maravilloso de Phoenix por todo lo espantoso de Forks.

Forks era lo opuesto a Phoenix. Phoenix era una gran ciudad; Forks un pueblo pequeño. Phoenix era soleado y caliente; Forks lluvioso y frío (Era en Washington, ¡Por Dios!)Mi cómica, graciosa y cariñosa madre vivía en Phoenix; mi aburrido padre, ejecutor de la ley, vivía en Forks. Phoenix empieza con el sonido de la letra "f". Forks de hecho empieza con la letra "F".

Sí, tan miserable como era Forks, yo, Bella Swoon, voluntariamente me desterré ahí. Es verdad. Ese es el tipo de chica que soy: Desinteresada y generosa a más no poder.

Veras, mi mamá se casó con un galán sexy. Se estaba quedando en casa conmigo en lugar de viajar con él. Por eso me ofrecí –no, insistí- en irme a vivir con mi padre en Forks, para que mi madre pueda viajar con su sexy nuevo esposo.

Ese es el tipo de chica que soy. Tú pensarás que alguien tan generosa como yo tendría una muy, muy íntima mejor amiga, pero no. Posiblemente porque mi mamá es mi mejor amiga, aunque no le cuente nada sobre lo que realmente pasa en mi vida. Bueno, mejor amiga o no ella sigue siendo mi "madre".

En resumidas cuentas, Yo estaba prácticamente exiliándome en Siberia.

Cuando llegué a Forks estaba lloviendo (Obvio, ¡duh!) Tuve un largo y triste viaje a mi nuevo hogar. (Te dije que estaba perdido en un bosque) pero, afortunadamente, el viaje fue perfecto para revelar que yo era muy, muy torpe. De hecho es un defecto bastante encantador ¿no crees? Y me sería muy útil en poco tiempo – pero me estoy adelantando.

Me fui a la cama temprano esa primera noche porque estaba muuuy preocupada por el día siguiente – el cual sería mi primer día en la Secundaria Forks. Sábes lo chismosas y criticonas que pueden ser las chicas de secundaria. Y era una ciudad pequeña, todos estarían pendientes de mí. Iba a ser simplemente horrible. Como todo en Forks, simplemente horrible. Hombre, la mayor parte del tiempo soy desinteresada.

Manejé al día siguiente mi grande, viejo y morallado camión que mi padre (a quien llamo "Charly" a sus espaldas, para establecer el hecho de que no soy una total ñoña) me dio. Por supuesto, estaba muy nublado y lluvioso. (Soy algo obsesionada con describir el clima. Lo único que me gusta más que el clima son las descripciones de chicos sexys. Pero me estoy adelantando de nuevo.)

Estacioné mi chatarra y me di cuenta de que otros autos estaban tan magullados como el mío – excepto uno. Así que ahí había al menos un deseable chico rico que podría ser mi amigo, aunque a mi esas cosas no me importasen en lo absoluto. Es decir, yo nunca buscaría ese tipo de personas a propósito. El estatus no significa nada para mí. La riqueza no significa nada para mí. Sólo lo aclaro en caso de que a ti si te importen. Después de todo, quienes leen esto son un grupo de snobs, egocéntricos y materialistas mocosos ¿o no? sino, ¿cómo podría vender un millón de libros si sus intereses románticos no residieran en el más sexy y rico chico del mundo?

Me paseé por mis primeras clases. No iban a ser difíciles porque en mi "muy mejor" escuela en mi "muy mejor" ciudad de Phoenix, ya había avanzado ese contenido muuucho antes . Además, seamos realistas, yo era mucho mejor que esos mediocres pueblerinos.

Lo único interesante que pasó esa mañana fue que me chocó geek y algunas tímidas chicas cuyos nombres no me molesté en recordar por solo ser una especie de compañeras. Bueno, al menos tenía con quién sentarme durante el almuerzo… aunque estuvieran muy por debajo de mí.

Pero entonces, durante el almuerzo, todo cambió. Ahí estaban unos chicos tan guapos como para babear. Y, escuchen esto: ¡todos ellos eran hermanos y tenían dos hermanas también hermosas! Y aún mejor, se sentaban apartados de todos ¡Nadie en esta loca escuela quería nada con ellos! (¿Puedes decir: "idiotas pueblerinos"?) y, ¿mencioné que estos hermanos eran los sujetos más sexys que hayas visto en tu vida? ¡Ni siquiera los chicos de Phoenix eran tan atractivos!

Y todavía se pone mejor. Uno de estos galanazos –Edward — miraba directamente hacia mí, como si estuviera realmente interesado. Y en la clase siguiente… SORPRESA… ¡era mi compañero de laboratorio!

Pero entonces, la cosa se puso extraña. Es decir, unos cuantos minutos antes este chico estaba totalmente fascinado conmigo, y en el laboratorio, ¡parecía que me odiaba! Se sentó lo más lejos posible de mí – ¡como si apestara! Y yo no apesto (Doy por hecho que ni mi m¡€#a apesta)

Después del laboratorio, este lindo chico, Mike, me acompañó a mi siguiente clase (Gimnasia ¡ahgg! Odio gimnasia. ¿No hace eso que te sientas totalmente identificado conmigo?) Mike era originario de California, haciéndolo más cool que cualquiera de los insípidos lugareños. El también andaba adulándome, demasiado. Me caía bien (Finalmente, alguien en Forks que me caía bien.)

Entonces, cuando fui a la oficina del colegio al final del día, Edward estaba ahí – ¡intentaba salir de la clase de laboratorio en la que estábamos juntos! Y, aún cuando Edward tenía un encanto mágico con cada maestro y administrativo del colegio para que hagan su voluntad, la única cosa que no era capaz de lograr en el colegio era salir de esa clase.

¿Pueden creer el horrible día que tuve? Es decir, todas las chicas que intentaban ser mís amigas eran unas bobas aburridas. El chico súper atractivo que me hacía ojitos (pero que NADIE quería) decide que me odia (¡A mí!) sin ningún motivo. Y, un ñoño y un muy lindo y muy genial chico, trataban de lograr algo conmigo. Peleé con las lágrimas mientras manejaba a casa.

* * *

**Hola! la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo. Visiten mis otros fics! un beso bye!**


End file.
